Susurros de Tormenta —Veneno y Arena—
by TheLineCero
Summary: Un escondrijo en pos de resguardarse del caos de una tierra enloquecida puede ser una excusa como cualquier otra para sentarse a conversar. A conversar o a sacar todo de contexto.


_Rating— K._

 _Disclaimer— BioWare es el dueño de todas nuestras fantasías en Dragon Age._

* * *

 **»Susurros de Tormenta«**

 _—Veneno y Arena—_

* * *

Aunque Dorian Pavus estaba de acuerdo en que la sastrería Tevinteriana era, de lejos, una de las mejores en su campo —dejando a un lado la de Orlais y su vulgar manera de añadir joyas a todo—, no significaba que la encontrase precisamente práctica. Y menos en el desierto.

Habían partido de Feudo Celestial hacía ya una semana, provistos de todo cuanto el viaje pudiese requerir: un par de cantimploras de agua, recursos para una buena comida y una ruta segura por mar desde la que poder acortar camino. Aunque eso incluyese, por supuesto, enfrentarse a las mundanas molestias de sentir arena en lugares recónditos y poco dados a la imaginación.

—Sólo diré esto —había dicho Sera en el momento justo en el que Dorian pudiera estar perdiendo la paciencia—. Arena y orificios. ¿Lo pilláis? Orificios. Arena dentro de orificios.

Aunque la elfa tuviera una singular manera de expresar lo que los demás no podían, Dorian agradeció no ser el único en preocuparse de algo más normal que no fueran desgarros en el cielo o las guerras inminentes, y que se detuviese ese carromato de emociones dramáticas en su vida para hacer un paréntesis en la arena que ahora se le metía _por los orificios._

El Yermo Siseante era una expansión árida de desierto y cañones que siempre parecía estar asolado por una niebla pomposa y fría y la constante sensación de acecho. Su geografía hacía que resultase difícil moverse, pues los cientos de recovecos en la piedra formaban laberintos subterráneos donde normalmente se apostaban los templarios o los Venatori rezagados entre sus intrínsecos caminos, y que limitaban aún más las rutas pacíficas para desplazarse entre campamentos.

No era la primera vez que la inquisición pisaba el Noreste de Orlais, coronado principalmente por sus demarcaciones más singulares, como el afamado y evitado Oasis Prohibido o la ruta comercial que procuraba el Paso Occidental. En sus principios, el ahora bien formado ejército de La Inquisición había puesto fin a las actividades que entorpecían la paz que pretendían imponer, aunque estuvieran lejos de ser las únicas que preocupaban a un pueblo hambriento de héroes y rutinas. El motivo que les llevaba una vez más hasta allí, según su fiel Harding, era el ataque a un par de soldados, presumiblemente efectuado por criaturas de la región.

Tras haber dejado Val Royeaux, el camino a pie sólo supuso un encontronazo con mercenarios y algún que otro _nug_ , que tuvo la mala suerte de ser perseguido por Sera hasta la extenuación. El sol se había puesto para cuando alcanzaron a ver el estandarte en lo alto de El Coloso, la zona Norte del Yermo. Las noches eran frías, y no convenía ser testigo de ello sin una preparación tan buena como las ganas que se tuviesen de comprobarlo.

Eso explicaba por qué la oficial de requerimientos les recibió con una manta de piel de halla sobre los hombros. Aunque intentó soportar el frío en lo que daba parte frente al Inquisidor, con un temple algo mellado por el vivo rojo de su nariz.

—¡Señor! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Largo —murmuró Dorian, sacudiéndose la túnica turquesa.

—Le ha faltado más carne de mercenario —opinó, con otro susurro jocoso, Iron Bull. Un Qunari cuyas proporciones hacían que todos los presentes parecieran niños demasiado delgados.

—Al bigotitos le hubiera gustado un poco más de arena en la entrepierna —Sera, sin embargo, no fue, ni quiso, ser discreta con la broma.

—No es eso lo que quiero especialmente en mi entrepierna. Aunque prefiero ahorrarme los detalles; pregúntale a Solas de dónde vienen los niños cuando volvamos.

—De tu entrepierna seguro que no.

Ante el último comentario de Sera, Bull fue el primero en echarse a reír sin pretender disimularlo. Y fue el Inquisidor quien, ignorando el jolgorio de sus compañeros, volvió a posar la piel de halla sobre los hombros de su oficial, que osciló un poco ante el viento.

—Parece que estamos bien —le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de añadir:— ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

—Dos de nuestros exploradores salieron hace horas y aún no han vuelto —informó, enfundada bajo la calidez de la piel—. Los Riscos de Arena han estado moviéndose desde ayer, y hemos incrementado las patrullas en nuestros campamentos ante otro posible ataque de los _acechadores_.

Los _acechadores_ eran criaturas con forma de reptil de tamaño medio, y que caminaban inclinados sobre las dos patas traseras. Famosos por su apetito voraz y su facilidad para conseguir saciarlo en silencio y sin llamar la atención. Aunque muchos coincidían que lo más reseñable de ellos era esa triple mandíbula repleta de dientes que se abría como una flor por la mañana, sobre todo si era para escupirte veneno.

—Tendremos que averiguar de dónde salen. ¿Actividad demoníaca o de templarios rojos?

—Ninguna reseñable, señor. Aunque no hay quien vea más allá de dos palmos de tierra con esta bruma.

El Inquisidor miró hacia la extensión del Yermo, o fue lo que pretendió hacer. La nube de polvo corrompía la visión como lo haría la ceniza sobre una imagen nítida. Sólo podía adivinar las siluetas difusas de las piedras que se levantaban sobre las dunas o las estatuas enanas que coronaban las montañas de Altosol. La brisa era fría, y hacía bailar la arena de los riscos con una calma sosegada y mágica.

—Empezaremos buscando a los exploradores. Si siguen con vida, son nuestra prioridad —explicó, dirigiéndose a su grupo con solemne firmeza—. Iremos hasta el campamento de Altosol y volveremos por los…

El murmullo lejano, y que vibró como un trueno interminable, interrumpió sus órdenes. El Inquisidor se giró, intentando observar más allá de la polvareda para dilucidar el motivo de aquel gruñido ensordecedor. La arena volvió a bailar, y el viento, que silbó entre las rocas, le hizo cubrirse los ojos.

—Por algo lo llaman el _Yermo Siseante_ —tranquilizó la oficial, con una sonrisa leve—. Las corrientes de aire parecen normales aquí. Supongo que son los últimos suspiros de las tormentas del Mar Hendido.

—De siempre he sabido que cuando un suspiro dura demasiado es que algo verdaderamente dramático está a punto de ocurrir —opinó Dorian, cruzándose de brazos frente al atronador rugido que no daba signos de decrecer.

—Quizás deberíamos ponernos en marcha antes de que la cosa se ponga fea. Lo digo por si pretendemos encontrar vivos a esos dos —terció Iron Bull.

Y apenas terminó de hablar, se produjo el caos. Como si sus palabras hubieran desatado la ira del propio Yermo.

Al principio fue como el sonido de tripas revolviéndose, drenándose y volviéndose a tragar, estallando entonces en una explosión de viento, arena y guijarros que resonó justo bajo sus pies, golpeando con violencia los muros de los cañones y escupiendo los restos hacia arriba cuando la pared le impidió seguir avanzando.

El vendaval repentino hizo caer a la oficial de requerimientos, que se cubrió de la grava con la piel. Los otros tres soldados que custodiaban el puesto, y que entraban en calor junto a la pequeña hoguera que coronaba el campamento, esquivaron las brasas que salieron volando y trataban, poco después, de aferrarse a las cuerdas de las tiendas para no correr la misma suerte. Agarrándose los yelmos como si verdaderamente considerasen posible que el viento se los arrancase de la cabeza.

Dorian hizo pantalla frente a su rostro con el brazo, y con dificultad trató de mirar mucho más allá de la nube de arena que se arremolinaba como un fantasma herido frente a ellos. La espesa noche del Yermo Siseante le respondió con indiferencia, así como la poca nitidez de la que ahora presumía. El gruñido resonó como un dragón enfurecido, restallando en los cielos y batiendo sus alas cada vez más cerca de ellos. La ráfaga se colaba entre los cañones, que aullaron, y un nuevo velo de polvo se les echó encima.

Por un momento, Dorian perdió de vista incluso la imponente silueta de Bull, que un instante antes estaba a su lado. Dejó de ver a Sera y su atuendo rojo intenso, solo para sumergirse en un mar de ennegrecido color sepia.

Gruñó, obligándose a mantener la cabeza de perfil y los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Levantó el brazo, que osciló contra el viento de forma forzosa, e intentó crear un escudo que por lo menos le permitiese ubicar al resto del grupo.

—¡A las cuevas del cañón! —escuchó la voz del Inquisidor, lejana y amortiguada, como si hablase desde detrás de una puerta de roble macizo.

El mago dio un paso, notando como se le hundía el pie en la arena. La grava picoteaba la piel expuesta sin piedad, minando una concentración que finalmente pudo proporcionarle una barrera lo suficientemente amplia como para abrir los ojos y saber hacia dónde caminar. Justo a tiempo, pensó, cuando vio una de las mesas del campamento dejándose arrastrar por aquella inercia forzada y violenta.

Dorian retrocedió dos pasos hacia su derecha para esquivarla, y el mundo bajo sus pies desapareció colina abajo. La tierra de El Coloso se hundía en una duna natural y empinada, y el último pensamiento que tuvo, mientras el escudo estallaba en chispas entre sus dedos, fue que él también.

—¿Ya te estás relajando? —la voz potente y grave de Iron Bull vino precedida de su firme y gigantesco brazo, que salió de la nada para agarrarle sin delicadeza de la túnica.

Traía consigo y bajo el otro brazo a la oficial de requerimientos, la cual parecía haberse desmallado, y aunque no quisiera aparentarlo también le estaba costando mantener el equilibrio en aquel suelo desigual y que pretendía engullirle las piernas.

Dorian se sujetó de él para buscar su propio equilibro y volver a escalar la duna, dándose de bruces contra su pecho cuando el Qunari finalmente cayó presa de la trampa del desierto, cediendo ante la avalancha de un suelo que parecía estar vivo.

Dorian rodó cuando llegó abajo, notando la arena en la boca y el zumbido del viento sobre su cabeza. La gran duna actuaba de pantalla siempre y cuando no se levantase, y no desperdició la oportunidad para atisbar a su alrededor antes de que la arena se lo volviese a impedir.

La parte más baja de El Coloso, que conectaba con las Dunas Ondulantes del sur, era una de las pocas partes de Yermo a la que no atravesaban cañones o mares de rocas que imposibilitasen la marcha por sus zonas. Era un desierto de horizonte interminable, donde crecían escasos árboles secos y la hierba hacía el intento de salir a la luz.

Dorian intentó ubicarse y trazar mentalmente algún tipo de ruta que llevase al interior de los cañones. Desgraciadamente no podrían llegar a ellos sin volver a subir la duna y enfrentarse a la tormenta de guijarros que le esperaba más arriba. Y aguardar bajo el amparo de una noche gélida como aquella era una opción muy poco viable.

Posó las manos en el suelo y levantó la mitad del cuerpo, sacudiéndose el bigote y los carrillos, y miró hacia ambos lados. A su derecha y entre la bruma había una sombra que asoció con Iron Bull, y que perdió toda esperanza de serlo cuando el hocico de un _acechador_ emergió en silencio, agachado y recto como una flecha.

—Esto mejora por momentos —ironizó, apenas pudiendo escucharse por encima del ruido del viento. Con cautela, llevó la mano al báculo que cargaba a la espalda, evitando movimientos bruscos que pudieran poner sobre aviso a la criatura. De poco le sirvió.

El _acechador_ , aprovechando sus potentes y más grandes patas traseras, se impulsó hacia delante con la potencia de un flechazo a corta distancia, provocando que el mago se diera especial prisa en improvisar una defensa, aunque no fuera de las mejores. Sosteniendo el bastón por ambos lados, dejó que el centro, recién forrado con cuero de _gurn_ se hundiese en las fauces disgregadas del reptil. El énfasis del animal lo arrastró casi un metro por el suelo, arremetiendo con fuerza bruta en pos de poder hincarle el diente a la presa que se le resistía. Dorian vio como la viscosa baba, impregnada de veneno, le goteaba en la túnica.

Con los brazos sosteniendo una presión a la que no estaba acostumbrado, resopló y apretó los dientes, dejando que el báculo se imbuyese de magia para soltar una descarga que se potenció gracias a la runa, y que hizo al _acechador_ sacudirse hacia atrás y retorcerse, confuso.

Hincando una rodilla en el suelo, Dorian hizo bailar la parte más alta del bastón, cuya madera retorcida encerraba entre firmes raíces lo que parecía ser una joya fulgente y redonda en torno a la que brillaron minúsculas saetas de fuego. De una firme estocada clavó el mango en el suelo, disparando el hechizo que hostigó al animal hasta alcanzarlo.

La tromba de viento le empujó hacia delante, y cuando intentó ayudarse del bastón para mantener un relativo equilibrio, este volvió a iluminarse con los rayos de la runa. Lo sacudió rápidamente hacia atrás, donde había advertido una nueva presencia, y se vio detenido por la firmeza de una mano.

Era Bull.

—¡He perdido a la chica! —le anunció a voz de grito, haciéndose oír.

—Creo que ese es el menor de nuestros problemas ahora mismo —respondió Dorian, levantando también la voz. Y se dispuso a señalarle aquel vendaval que arrancaba árboles del suelo y desnudaba a la tierra de sus rocas, cuando se tragó sus propias palabras.

La jauría de _acechadores_ que les emboscaban fue como un ejército. Un alud de largas sombras estrechas entre la nube de arena y niebla fría, que gruñían agudas maldiciones al mismo ritmo al que se acercaban, deslizando sus cuerpos con movimientos erráticos e impredecibles.

Ágiles y veloces, no tardaron en lanzarse contra el mago y el Qunari, vulnerables ante las condiciones. Iron Bull agitó el hacha, repartiendo cuantos tajos pudiera repartir y preocupándose poco de los escupitajos de veneno que pudieran llegarle. La poca visibilidad no le permitía el lujo de esquivarlos. Dorian, por el contrario, lanzaba hechizos de zona, formando glifos en el suelo que le permitiese localizar a cualquiera que los pisase en un radio de cinco metros.

 _Y pensar que el nido de estos bichos estaría justo bajo el campamento…_

Condenó a un acechador a una lluvia de rayos, y al que pretendió sustituirle a las punzantes agujas de un hielo insistente y despiadado. Sin embargo, sabía que no tendrían ni la fuerza ni el tiempo para regalarle a cada uno de los reptiles una muerte original. Por suerte o por desgracia, eso fue algo que un nuevo estallido sobre la duna les recordó.

El cañón había escupido una nueva ráfaga de aire enfurecido, y la polvareda acumulada sobre la duna cayó como lo haría la nieve en el pico de una montaña. La avalancha se llevó por delante a los _acechadores_ más rezagados, creando un telón que se cerraba deprisa y sin pausa sobre el desierto.

—¡Hora de correr! —anunció Dorian.

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó Bull, librándose a puñetazos de un _acechador_ que le había saltado encima, y que se resistía a soltarle el guantelete de cuero del antebrazo derecho.

—¡Hacia donde sea!

En su apresurada escapada, donde el viento se divertía al intentar tumbar sus cuerpos y la tierra temblaba como si el mundo fuera a partirse en dos, el rugido de la arena descender ensordeció incluso el sonido de sus propias respiraciones, fatigadas al intentar que el suelo no se los tragase.

La frontera Norte de El Coloso volvía a levantarse en montículos hostigados ya por la tormenta, y su única opción pareció ser la gigantesca estatua que emergía de un hueco en el suelo, justo entre el muro de piedra que separaba ambas zonas, y que señalaba a algún punto del otro lado.

Dorian congeló al último _acechador_ , dejando que la estocada de Iron Bull terminase el trabajo.

El hueco tenía un armazón de escaleras de madera vieja y una construcción enana más abajo, con dos ornamentos a ambos lados de la puerta donde ardían tranquilamente dos llamas de fuego del velo. Serviría. Aunque el mago estuviera más cómodo en sus aposentos de Feudo Celestial, como se encargó de pensar antes de que sus botas tocasen superficie firme por fin y se dispusiese a bajar al improvisado refugio.

Curiosamente, lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se sumiera en la oscuridad, fue el estruendo de la roca contra la roca y la gravedad cebándose con su peso al no tener ya una plataforma entera sobre la que seguir bajando.

[…]

El suelo estaba teñido de verde, y por un momento la perspectiva y el enfoque que sus ojos tuvieron de su mano derecha le hizo pensar que volvía a estar al otro lado del velo, rodeado de su pesada atmósfera y sus paisajes sin sentido. Sin embargo, desechó rápidamente esa idea cuando reconoció la estructura que se alzaba más allá de sus dedos, y cuyo reflejo glauco no era sino las dos llamas que precedían la puerta.

Dorian tosió, con la garganta seca, y levantó una pequeña nube de polvo y arena que no hizo más que recordarle dónde estaba. Después se levantó, con un dolor punzante en la espalda que, estaba seguro, le acompañaría durante toda la semana.

La estatua que señalaba se alzaba sobre su cabeza como una sombra, dejando que el viento silbase embravecido sobre su cabeza de piedra tallada. Donde antes estaba la escalera ahora se apretujaban los restos de la madera del armazón, junto a los troncos huecos y secos y el montículo de arena que los había arrastrado hasta allí. En lo alto quedaba un resquicio inestable que aún le permitía ver el cielo nocturno, y que le dio la sensación de estar en lo más hondo de un pozo. Seguían lloviendo guijarros y parecía que la tormenta no facilitaría las cosas para salir de allí aún echando mano a la magia; algo que corroboró cuando tuvo que retroceder ante un pequeño desprendimiento

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la figura del Qunari no le acompañaba. Miró a ambos lados del estrecho pórtico y después al interior de la cueva, que a todas luces sería algún tipo de construcción enana. Así pues se sacudió la ropa, recogió el bastón que había rodado hasta las escaleras semienterradas en el suelo y se aventuró dentro.

Los minerales cuidadosamente conservados en la pared en forma de pequeños y estrechos pilares proporcionaban una luz natural y rojiza a la primera estancia, que giraba inmediatamente después hacia la izquierda. Se trataba de una antesala completamente vacía, con un techo tosco y bajo de roca pura y sin moldear que daba una fuerte sensación de encierro. _Como todo lo que pasaba por manos enanas_ , pensó el mago.

En la pared de enfrente había una puerta similar a la primera, pequeña y con relieves que escalaban hasta unirse por encima. La habitación que albergaba parecía mejor iluminada, y llamaba a la curiosidad con un sonido parecido al del repiqueteo de la lluvia constante.

Cuando se asomó, vio que era un chorro de arena cayendo por un agujero del techo lo que lo provocaba. También vio a Iron Bull, emergiendo de entre las sombras de la sala.

—Me ha parecido que me dejabas tirado ahí fuera, a merced de lo que sea que pudiera caérseme encima —le reprendió con suavidad, subiendo los estrechos escalones que levantaban la estructura de los cuatro pilares que salvaguardaban una mesa de piedra paticorta y un arbolillo pálido metido en una vasija.

—¿Es que no te gustaba tener _cosas encima_?

—¡Muy hábil! Esa te la he puesto fácil. Aunque si son cosas que pueden matarme, preferiría no correr el riesgo. No siempre —se asomó al gran boquete del techo y verificó que aquel chorro de luz clara que iluminaba la piedra era la luna llena que pintaba los cielos oscuros del Yermo—. ¿Hay alguna otra salida?

Bull señaló al hueco en el techo.

—Esta es la última sala, y además de eso no he visto nada que pueda servir.

—Entonces sólo nos queda por donde hemos entrado. Aunque necesitará un pequeño _toque mágico_ para poder salir —puso un brazo en jarra y miró hacia atrás—. Mientras tanto, ¿te hace una partida a gracia perversa?

—Me temo que me he dejado las cartas en el campamento —rió Bull, dejando el hacha apoyada en uno de los pilares antes de despatarrarse en lo alto de los escalones.

A la luz clara de una luna gigantesca, Dorian pudo apreciar que la piel del Qunari formaba sombras irregulares y extrañas, que no tenían un sentido de ser. En el antebrazo derecho, por ejemplo, le supuraban bultos en torno a una herida que no parecía profunda, pero que se hinchaba en un rojo vivo y poco sano. Como la carne a punto de pudrirse. La espalda y parte del hombro derecho también presentaba un camino de piel levantada y afectada, como si se hubiera quemado recientemente, y que se rizaba hacia arriba como un pétalo que se desprende de su flor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Aunque dio la impresión de que le había costado lo suyo hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —Bull levantó la mirada, y supo a qué se refería cuando Dorian le hizo un gesto con el mentón— Ah, esto —levantó el brazo y lo giró a la luz—. El veneno de esas bestias es muy eficaz, pero no lo suficiente como para tumbarme. Las bebidas Qunari tendrían más posibilidades.

—Desde luego, alguien que bebe esa porquería tiene que ser inmune al veneno —estuvo de acuerdo el mago, acercándose a los escalones para ocupar un lugar a su lado. Dejando el bastón en el suelo, levantó las manos en torno al desproporcionado brazo de su compañero y dejó que la magia obrase en forma de luz celeste.

—¿Estás preocupándote por alguien más que no seas tú mismo? ¡Increíble! —exclamó Iron Bull con picardía, sintiendo el brazo frío y como el fulgor parecía drenar cada absceso.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —le respondió, con una media sonrisa que le dedicó al mirarle un instante —. Espero que el Inquisidor no haya tenido problemas. Con el Yermo estando tan inestable puede que no lo hayan conseguido.

—Hablas de un hombre que salió del velo con vida, estará bien —aseguró el Qunari, aunque él mismo tuviera un segundo de duda interna que se aseguró de no reflejar en su rostro. Observando con cuidado al mago, añadió:— ¿Te preocupa?

—Claro que me preocupa; es el Inquisidor. Si nuestro líder cayese ante una tormenta no sé en qué posición quedaríamos los que le seguimos.

—¿Y es sólo por eso por lo que te preocupa?

Dorian levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, suspicaz. Iron Bull no se estaba molestando en ser esquivo, y eso le daba aún más soltura para llevar directamente aquella conversación al punto al que estaba destinado a llegar.

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo o…? —le dio la opción de completar.

—Cuando hablas del Jefe siempre pones cara de _mabari_ recién nacido.

Dorian arrugó la expresión, absolutamente en contra de esa comparación.

—Por eso me preguntaba —continuó Bull— si seríais amantes.

—¿Desde cuándo te va el chismorreo? —inquirió con gracia—. Que lo fuera o no, no tendría que ser asunto de nadie. ¿Por qué te interesa?

Bull simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— _No tenía nada mejor que hacer._

Dorian rió y negó con la cabeza, apartando las manos cuando la luz se extinguió. El antebrazo había recuperado su corpulenta forma, aunque aún quedasen pequeños resquicios de la herida que se había cobrado el ataque del depredador.

—Necesitarás algún brebaje cuando volvamos a Feudo Celestial, pero creo que sobrevivirás —diagnosticó el mago, haciendo un nuevo gesto con las manos para cubrir el hombro y la espalda.

Iron Bull, agradeciendo igualmente la intención, se giró para facilitarle el trabajo.

—Estupendo. Sería decepcionante que esto acabase aquí.

—Bueno, al menos morirías en buena compañía.

—¿Lo dices por ese árbol de ahí…? —se burló, soltando un quejido dentro de su propia risa cuando Dorian pareció congelarle intencionadamente el cuello.

Hubo unos pocos minutos de silencio, sólo acompañados por el silbido del viento y el repiqueteo de la arena al caer. El mago recompuso la piel arrancada, dejando algo parecido a una fina capa de costra seca y curada, como el salitre que quedaba en la piedra tras un día de sol intenso.

Iron Bull hizo rotar el hombro, notándolo tirante y entumecido, pero sin ningún dolor que le impidiera moverlo. Después, fue el primero en levantarse.

—El Jefe también tiene buena compañía —le recordó—. Esa elfa es dura.

—Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto —le hizo saber—. Ahora mismo podría estarle contando cuál sería la mejor forma de llenar los yelmos de los soldados con abejas o que sería buena idea cambiar los monigotes de entrenamiento del patio por campesinos.

—Y tiene buenas ideas —corroboró Bull, divertido—. Iré a recoger algo de la madera de las escaleras. Como no hagamos una hoguera pronto nos congelaremos.

Iron Bull tenía razón. Ahora que la adrenalina ya no le arropaba, Dorian fue consciente de que las temperaturas dentro de la cueva habían descendido considerablemente. La brisa fría que conseguía colarse por el hueco y la piedra caliza que no hacía ni el amago de resultar acogedora se encargaban de hacer que entrar en calor por medios propios resultase imposible.

El mago se frotó las manos y observó el arbolillo pálido que se sostenía dentro de la vasija, preguntándose por un breve instante en honor a qué o quién estaría aquello allí. Sin embargo, no pudo dedicarle mucho más tiempo a dicha trivialidad cuando sus pensamientos volvieron una vez más a la tormenta de fuera y a si el Inquisidor había conseguido refugiarse de ella.

Si en algo tenían razón las suposiciones de Iron Bull, era que en numerosas ocasiones se había fijado en la figura que envolvía el título de _Inquisidor_. Era alguien noble, que no hacía distinciones de ningún tipo entre todas las razas y gremios que le seguían. Que abría sus puertas, aún con precaución, a cualquiera que lo necesitase y perdonaba con piedad los errores de muchos. Que diera las mismas facilidades a la hora de dejar entrar a alguien a sus aposentos ya no tenía por qué incumbirle. El inquisidor había demostrado ser muy tolerante incluso después de verse involucrado en su historia con la familia Pavus, y hasta día de hoy no parecía haberse arrepentido de ello. Era un buen hombre, un buen líder, y lo sabía.

 _Amantes._ Dorian no estaba seguro de que algo así funcionase. Era consciente de su propia mala fama, y arrastrar al héroe de todos a ella sería un despropósito. Además, era evidente que el mago reconocía su gusto particular por los hombres, y si tuviera que elegir entre todos los que conocía, quizás seleccionaría al más exótico. O al que más guerra le diese; esos podían llegar a ser los mejores.

Alguien como Bull, por ejemplo. ¿Un Qunari estaba concienciado con el sexo? Es más, ¿un Qunari estaba concienciado con el sexo con otro hombre? Y si aunaba más en aquel mismo asunto, ¿las proporciones harían posible…?

El estruendo de la madera le hizo saltar. Iron Bull volvía con los restos astillados de lo que había sido la escalera.

—Te toca —le dijo, apartando algunos tablones para ir avivando el fuego ante el paso de las horas—. Espero que sirva.

—Ahora lo sabremos —vaciando la cabeza de ideas, se levantó de un impulso y se acercó al montoncillo de madera. Levantó las manos, y tras un nuevo fulgor anaranjado, una lluvia de bolas de fuego diminutas se encargó de prender la leña.

Se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera, con una separación entre ambos de un semicírculo. El calor del fuego les calentaba las manos y el rostro, e iluminaba la parcela cercana a la puerta con una luz ambarina y titilante que competía con la blanca del centro de la sala.

El crepitar se unió a la danza de la arena, Y Dorian no tardó en volver a hablar.

—Y a ti, ¿quién te interesa? —indagó sin sutilezas.

—¿Seguiremos hablando de eso? —atajó Iron Bull, con una sonrisilla de medio lado. Se había hecho de nuevo con el hacha que había dejado junto a los pilares para tratar de limpiarla. Algo le decía que la necesitaría de nuevo antes de que saliera el sol.

—Podemos comentar el buen tiempo que hace, pero estaría un poco fuera de lugar.

Iron Bull tuvo que dar por válida esa excusa.

—Pues hay una camarera en la taberna del Feudo que me manda ciertas señales —explicó, aunque no pareció hacerlo muy en serio—. Al principio pensé que era porque me había marchado algún día sin pagar, pero al no ser el caso creo que podría haber _algo_ ahí. Un… ¿interés común?

—¿Qué es para ti un _interés común_?

—Beber, hablar lo justo que nos permita la borrachera y después yacer como bestias en celo.

Dorian levantó una ceja.

—Y decían que el romanticismo había muerto —ironizó—. Vuestras mujeres deben estar encantadas.

—Nuestras mujeres hubieran hecho exactamente lo mismo, sólo que arrancándote la cabeza al terminar —Bull carcajeó, bajando el hacha hasta su regazo para observar al mago por encima de las llamas—. Los Qunari no le dan tanta importancia a los métodos. Cuando alguien necesitaba cubrir sus necesidades básicas para que no supusieran una distracción adicional solía bastar con frotarse contra algo y volver a la batalla. También había alguien para esos casos; con un palo envuelto en…

—Creo que no quiero escuchar esa parte —interrumpió Dorian, levantando la mano. Él mismo no pecaba de tradicional, pero algo le decía que aquella historia, además de explícita, sería desconcertante.

Las horas siguieron su rumbo, imperturbables. El grotesco rugido de la tormenta seguía en auge sobre sus cabezas, arremolinando la arena del yermo y haciendo escupir mucha más al agujero del techo de la cueva, desparramándola de cualquier manera en los suelos del fondo.

El viento arrastraba el eco restante de los aullidos de los lobos, que apenas se distinguían entre todo aquel caos siseante.

Iron Bull había lustrado su arma con el mismo cuero desprendido del mango, dejándola a buen recaudo a su diestra. De vez en cuando movía y recolocaba los tablones de la hoguera, y añadía otro al verla menguar.

Pese a que la conversación se hubo detenido después de ahorrarse los detalles escabrosos de la autosatisfactoria vida sexual de los Qunari, fue el propio Iron Bull quien empezaba otra mucho menos gráfica al narrar ciertas desventuras acaecidas en uno de sus viajes fuera del Feudo, donde recordaba haber acompañado, junto a Varric y Solas, al Inquisidor a las Tumbas Esmeralda. Añadiendo ciertos paréntesis sobre el enano y el elfo que amenizaron aún más la noche, y que en cierto modo daba a conocer la opinión del otro sobre el resto de sus compañeros y sus propósitos dentro de la inquisición.

Dorian estaba abierto al debate fuera cual fuese el tema, Y Iron Bull replicaba sin pelos en la lengua lo que juzgaba al respecto. Ahora, de nuevo en silencio, el Qunari volvía a observar al mago por encima de las llamas danzantes de la hoguera, intentando descubrir si el cuerpo de Dorian temblaba por el frío que no había podido vencer el fuego o por la ilusión que suponían las sombras del mismo.

—¿Sigues teniendo frío? —preguntó, flexionando la rodilla al incorporarse.

Dorian le miró un momento antes de responder. Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, como si quisiera meterse al completo dentro de la túnica.

—Soy difícil de calentar. Exigente, quizás.

—¿Debería intentarlo yo? —Bull rodeó la hoguera y se sentó a su lado, recargando su peso en un brazo posicionado tras el mago.

—¿Quieres calentarme? —Dorian giró la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa a medio formar bajo el delgado bigote—. No me sorprende, sé que soy irresistible. Pero no esperaba que alguien que se conforma con un palo lo notase.

—Te sorprendería saber todo lo que he podido notar —confirmó Bull, ladeando la cabeza hacia el fuego con intenciones de ignorar a propósito la intensa mirada del mago. Provocarle siempre era divertido; sobre todo cuando cortaba los caminos por donde él creía que podría pillarle.

Si tuviera que calificar a Dorian, como había hecho con el resto de sus compañeros en alguna ocasión puntual, diría que era un hombre con el que podrían pasar muchas cosas. Desde un _nada_ hasta un _todo_.

—Puestos a estar cómodos… —dijo entonces Dorian, y Bull sintió parte de su peso cuando se sujetó de uno de sus cuernos para levantarse.

El cuerpo del mago apenas se alzó antes de acomodarse, sin más, entre las piernas del Qunari. En comparación resultaba tan delgado que por un momento pareció un muñeco en brazos de un niño especialmente rollizo. Dorian estiró los brazos hacia la hoguera y después se frotó las manos, intentando de nuevo calentarlas.

Aún con toda la parafernalia innecesaria de la túnica, Iron Bull tuvo una perspectiva más que aceptable de la nuca del mago, morena y estética, y que se perfilaba entre sombras sugerentes hasta más debajo de la tela. También pudo confirmar, desde su posición privilegiada, que Dorian siempre parecía oler bien. Un aroma dulzón y sofocante que se negaba a desaparecer ante las desventuras de aquel día, y que se encargó de enfatizar a sus sentidos cuando le olisqueó tras la oreja.

Bull no se consideraba un hombre apasionado. No en un sentido romántico, por lo menos. Su paso por el grupo de _Reeducadores_ de los Qunari había conseguido encaminar su vida hacia un objetivo más práctico y menos inservible que el hecho de tener relaciones amorosas con nadie, y no estaba muy al día de cómo suscitar ese tipo de interés. Sin embargo, era un hombre que no carecía de instintos y libido, y el tonteo gratuito que le facilitaba Dorian conseguía de alguna manera atraerlo y tentarlo a poner a prueba la paciencia y la tolerancia del mago.

Establecido un silencio elocuente entre ambos, la respiración del Qunari se arremolinó justo por encima de la oreja del Tevinteriano, que no pudo seguir fingiendo indiferencia cuando sintió los dientes ajenos en la parte superior del lóbulo. Estiró la espalda y alzó el mentón lentamente, inhalando por los labios entreabiertos como un animalillo que se despereza sin prisa alguna.

Bull mantuvo al margen sus brazos, aún apostados sobre la rodilla y el suelo, y sonrió con malicia al escuchar ese hálito morboso y sutil que profirió Dorian, y que le animó a continuar escarbando un poco más en la escena.

Pulsó los labios contra la nuca, y tras separarlos probó su piel con la lengua, pellizcando una ínfima porción entre los dientes. Fue lo que hizo saltar al mago, que contoneó el cuello y levantó el brazo con la firme intención de tocarse la nuca y alejar aquella sensación de hormigueo de la columna. No obstante, cuando Iron Bull se lo impidió asiéndole de la muñeca, giró la cabeza hacia un lado con una mirada que no preguntó ni exigió nada; sólo observó. Desde los ojos de Bull, que le devolvían la mirada, y los labios, aún retorcidos en una mueca divertida.

—¿Ya estás caliente? —le preguntó entonces, en un susurro íntimo. Como si alguien más pudiera escucharles.

Dorian dejó escapar una risa breve.

—Tibio —dejó caer la espalda contra el firme pecho de Bull, entregándose a su envergadura sin mucho temor a ella—. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Con el repiqueteo de la arena y el crepitar del fuego formando una melodía disonante, se besaron. Y fueron dos sombras las que terminaron fundiéndose entre todas las demás de la cueva hasta el primer fulgor de la mañana siguiente.

Cabía decir que despertar en los brazos de un Qunari no era especialmente desagradable. Dorian tenía un gran repertorio de fantasías a su disposición que no hacían demasiada distinción entre razas, y había quedado gratamente sorprendido con la noche que ya dejaban atrás.

Cuando la cueva se iluminó a través del techo, lo que quedaba de la catarata de arena que se colaba por el hueco era un hilillo estrecho y brillante y un montón de arena sepultando el fondo de la sala.

Iron Bull y Dorian huyeron del soporífero calor ahora instaurado bajo el suelo, y tras analizar cómo había quedado el lugar por donde entraron, fue Dorian el que se puso manos a la obra. La magia le proporcionó lo necesario para mover troncos secos y madera, y aunque tuvo que esquivar el alud de arena que se le vino encima —con la consiguiente risilla del Qunari, al que le pareció buen momento para recordar lo que Sera había dicho sobre _orificios_ —, fue capaz de improvisar algo decente por lo que poder volver al desierto.

La tormenta había dejado atrás un paisaje liso y desordenado. Algunas parcelas habían quedado completamente limpias, mientras que en otras se acumulaban los restos de los que fueron árboles, piedras o trapos de algún campamento. El sol volvía a quemar como un demonio enfurecido, y la brisa caliente aturdía los pulmones. Por suerte, la visibilidad era buena, y podrían reagruparse sin problemas siempre y cuando coincidieran en ideas.

El campamento del cañón parecía ser la mejor opción, porque si el del Coloso había caído dudaban que el campamento apostado en Altosol, levantado a pocos kilómetros, siguiera en pie. El recorrido era sencillo, aunque fuera un cúmulo de desierto y más desierto.

La parte más baja de El Coloso, por donde habían caído, tenía aún restos de la batalla. Había algunos cadáveres calcinados y resecos, algunos casi cubiertos con la arena, de los _acechadores_ de los que habían escapado. Para su pesar, Bull reconoció el yelmo de la oficial de requerimientos, que sobresalía del suelo junto a un brazo inmóvil y ensangrentado. Dorian no pudo decirle nada que el Qunari no pareciera haber pensado ya, y sólo se limitó a alentar la marcha desierto abajo.

Rodearon una gruta que se hundía en el suelo, y de la que salían gruñidos y bramidos de alguna criatura que no se detuvieron a conocer. Y aunque el destino quiso ser más benevolente que la tormenta al dejarles encontrar por fin caras amigas, no lo fue tanto al proporcionar la grieta y los demonios a los que se enfrentaban.

—Bueno —Dorian hizo una floritura con el bastón, observando cómo Bull ya se lanzaba a la batalla en ayuda del Heraldo—. Volvamos al trabajo.

Como se encargó de explicar después el Inquisidor, aquella grieta podría haber aparecido después de que peinasen el Yermo por primera vez, y que no sería raro que fuera la culpable de la desaparición de los exploradores y que afectase de alguna manera al modo desesperado de actuar de los _acechadores._

A golpe de magia, flechas y espadas, limpiaron los alrededores de la grieta de las sombras que se deslizaban en torno a ella. Y aunque el demonio que emergió, como a la fuerza, del otro lado del velo, no fue especialmente fácil de derrotar, la perseverancia del grupo ahora completo les dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y mientras el Heraldo de Andraste se encargaba de cicatrizar aquella nueva herida hacia el otro lado, Sera fue la primera en escupir lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—Y, entonces… ¿Qué tal la noche? ¿Entretenida? Se dice que en este tipo de situaciones pasan cosas… Cosas de _esas_. Ya sabes, como cuando piensas que vas a morir y le llenas el gorro a La Divina de abejas o algo así. Por hacer algo divertido antes de palmar.

Dorian se resignó a tener razón con respecto a Sera y las abejas.

—Por suerte no hemos palmado —dijo Iron Bull, acomodando el hacha en la alforja de la espalda.

—Y tampoco teníamos abejas a mano. Aunque si telarañas —añadió Dorian.

—Estábamos preocupados —intervino el Inquisidor, quitándose el yelmo para mirar a uno y después a otro. Esbozó una sonrisa con la que confirmaba sus palabras—. Después de perderos de vista nos vimos obligados a caminar por los túneles que hay bajo los Riscos de Arena. Queríamos volver, pero la tormenta fue más violenta de lo que esperaba. ¿Estáis bien?

Dorian levantó los brazos y las cejas, mostrándose tan entero como parecía.

—La mujer no lo ha conseguido —informó Bull, e inmediatamente miró a los tres agentes que esperaban a un lado, y que simplemente cabecearon con firmeza tras una pausa de asimilación.

—Lo importante es que ya hemos solucionado lo que acechaba al Yermo, y que no perderemos a nadie más debido a un descuido. Volveremos a montar los campamentos, pero esta vez en lugares que protejan a los nuestros de futuras tormentas —el Inquisidor volvió a ponerse el yelmo, y tras observar en derredor a su espalda, echó a andar—. Volvamos al Feudo.

 ** _[ . . . ]_**

Las noches en Feudo Celestial, levantado en plena Espalda Helada de las montañas, no eran especialmente más cálidas. Pero bajo el arropo de los muros del castillo y las antorchas que ardían en sus paredes, parecía que el frío se sobrellevaba mucho mejor.

Dorian aprovechaba el silencio de la biblioteca apostada en la torreta para dedicarle un momento tanto a sus pensamientos como a la poca lectura Tevinteriana de aquellas estanterías. No le hacía falta asomarse a la parte más baja de la estructura para saber que Solas le acompañaba en aquella vigilia, aunque simplemente fuera sentado en su mesa y dejándose llevar por las olas del velo que veía en sus sueños. En la parte alta, donde Lelliana urdía sus planes y ordenaba las privacidades que les arrebataba a los demás, aleteaban de vez en cuando los cuervos, creando ecos que resonaban en el ladrillo.

Al volver, el mago había considerado más que oportuno darse un baño. Tras el cual, se había enfundado en una prenda de cuero y seda que hacía honor a su sutil extravagancia y la poca importancia que le daba a dejar al desnudo algunas partes de su cuerpo. En aquel caso concreto, las extremidades y el hombro derecho.

Se paseaba lentamente de un lado a otro, mirando las páginas de un libro que poco después cambiaba por otro. Había tenido la curiosidad de buscar sobre los Qunari y su cultura, pero pensó que sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre ellos, y que de momento le era más que suficiente. Por otro lado, prefería descubrir él mismo aquellos pequeños detalles que hacía de la raza algo tan portentoso. Inmediatamente después sonreía con irónica gracia y volvía a enfocar sus pensamientos en el poco repertorio de libros de los que disponía la Inquisición.

—Estamos rigiendo al mundo y ni siquiera tenemos un tomo de la historia de Tevinter. Nos aguarda un futuro culturalmente oscuro…

—Tevinter tiene ya su propia fama. Lo que diga en un libro es lo de menos —Dorian reconoció, antes de girarse, aquella voz grave y torca que reverberó desde las escaleras.

—Tevinter tiene algo más que magos y déspotas, _Iron Bull._

—Seguro. Pero seguirá siendo conocida como la ciudad que tiene magos y déspotas —puntualizó el Qunari, acercándose a la balaustrada interior y circular que dejaba ver el pleno centro de la torre. No le dedicó más tiempo del necesario al elfo de más abajo, que reposaba, aparentemente dormido, sobre la silla de su escritorio.

—¿Qué te trae por la biblioteca? —Dorian cerró y dejó el libro que hojeaba, buscando a dedo otro título que le convenciera más—. Esta noche no hace tanto frío como para necesitar compañía.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos tener un _interés común._

Dorian se giró, con la mano en el aire, frente a los labios.

—¿Interés común? ¿Cómo los que pueden surgir con la camarera?

—Quizás —Bull se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza—. Sólo que sin la parte de tener que emborracharnos.

—Eres tú el que está borracho —Dorian sonrió con malicia. Aquella que relucía siempre cuando pretendía ponérselo difícil a alguien que le interesaba, de una u otra manera—. ¿Un mago y un Qunari? La gente hablará. Dirán que te corrompí con mis malas artes para sublevarme contra el Inquisidor, o algo así.

—Bueno, no es del todo mentira. Aunque poco más puedes corromperme.

Dorian levantó una ceja, y tras sacudir la mano se dio media vuelta y se acercó a las estanterías encajadas en ambos huecos que cerraban la ventana de la torre.

—Ve con la camarera. No te dará una mejor noche que yo, pero tu reputación seguirá entera a la mañana siguiente.

—Los Tal-Vashoth no suelen tener una buena reputación de la que preocuparse —Bull dejó atrás la baranda de madera y se acercó al hueco, apoyando un hombro en la esquina de la estantería y cruzándose de brazos—. Y no acabo de estar satisfecho.

Dorian supo inmediatamente que estaba haciendo referencia a los acontecimientos de la cueva. Algo que había empezado muy bien, pero que ambos creyeron oportuno dejar en un tanteo erótico y sugestivo. Aunque el mago podía decir con seguridad que el Qunari sabía muy bien como besar, así como hacer patente la voluptuosidad de su hombría bajo la ropa.

—Busca un palo más grande —dijo Dorian, sin poder dejar de curvar los labios.

Iron Bull respondió con una mirada que no hizo más que confirmar la seriedad de su propuesta. Así como sus intenciones de no marcharse hasta no escuchar una respuesta de verdad por parte del mago. Fue una de esas expresiones que destilaban ansias contenidas y tórrida y absoluta bestialidad, y Dorian fue muy consciente de ello cuando le devolvió la mirada.

Soltando un suspiro divertido y una ligera y masculina sonrisa, el mago fingió resignarse ante los hechos. Separó las manos de la estantería y se giró hacia él, con los ademanes de un lobo astuto y locuaz.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te caliente?

Bull se irguió, y de dos zancadas hizo retroceder a Dorian hasta pegarle la espalda a la ventana. Como ya hubiera hecho en la cueva, le sostuvo las muñecas y se las alzó por encima de la cabeza, atrapándole sin ninguna intención de dejarle escabullirse.

—Sí. Y mucho.

—Esto promete.

Porque, ¿para qué mentir? Dorian también estaba lejos de estar satisfecho.


End file.
